Several melanoma antigens have been cloned recently and include MAGE 1 and 3, gp 100, tyrosinase and MART-1 (melan A). MART-1 is recognized by MHC-class restricted CTL in the context of HLA-A2. MART-1 is widely present on different melanoma lines and is recognized by the majority of HLA-A2 restricted CTL generated from TIL. The MART-1 antigen is a 118 amino acid protein (13kd) and is expressed by melanoma cells. Recent studies from Rosenberg's group showed that 9/10 TIL lines reacted with MART-1, 4/10 w/gp100 and 0/10 w/tyrosinase.